


The Reason

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Warrick married Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

_"I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new and the reason is you."_  
"The Reason" by Hoobastank

"I'm heading out, Gil," Warrick Brown said, grabbing his keys off of the hallway table before heading into the living room. His lover, Gil Grissom, was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Gil looked up at Warrick and smiled. "Okay. Have fun at work," Gil said with a smirk.

"More fun if you're there," Warrick replied, leaning down for a quick kiss. "See ya later, babe."

"See you, Warrick," Gil said, before returning to his book.

************************   
It'd been a busy shift. Warrick had just finished collecting evidence from a domestic B&amp;E. He was feeling rather hungry and looking at his watch realised he was due for his "lunch"; since he was near a Chinese restaurant he really liked but hadn't been to in ages, Warrick decided to stop and pick up something.

Ten minutes later, Warrick stood in line, waiting to be served. As was his habit, he scanned the restaurant, looking at the people and the room. It was always good to know the layout of a place.

This time of night it wasn't overly crowded, just a couple dozen people, if that. He frowned when he saw what looked like a familiar head. He looked again and was sure the grey haired man sitting at a table across the restaurant was Grissom. The man turned his head, looking for someone or something…and it was, indeed, Gil Grissom.

Curious, Warrick watched him, wondering why Gil was here and why he hadn't mentioned it to Warrick. It wasn't like Gil had a lot of friends who'd call and invite him out at the last minute. Warrick was even more confused when Sara Sidle sat down at the table, catty-corner to Gil. He looked at the line, there were still a half dozen people in front of him, so he decided he could take a few minutes to go over and talk to Gil.

Before Warrick could move he saw Sara and Gil leaning close together and, like something out of his worst nightmare, he saw them kiss. His stomach seemed to drop to the floor while his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. It wasn't a friendly kiss. It was a lover's kiss. And Warrick knew exactly what that felt like, just how passionate Gil could be.

Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore and Warrick turned, almost running out of the restaurant. Somehow, he made it back to the lab and logged in his evidence. It was just past 4 a.m. and he'd been on since 10 p.m. He had to get out of here, he couldn't think, couldn't focus on his work. After a few minutes, he finally found Catherine.

"Cath, look, it's not busy, could I knock off a couple hours early? I think I ate some bad Chinese food," he lied.

"You get all your evidence logged in from the B&amp;E?"

"Yeah, but my gut is killing me…"

She looked over the call sheet and then waved her hand at him. "Go on, Rick. If we suddenly get swamped, I'll have to call you in, okay?"

"I understand, thanks," Warrick said.

"Take care of yourself and feel better!" she called out to him as he left.

He didn't bother to turn around, merely waved and said, "I will."

Warrick didn't go home. Instead he went to one of his favourite clubs, the kind with loud music and sexy women that he could lose himself in for a couple hours. He needed the distraction, hell maybe he could even find someone to take home…. Either way, the club was better than the alternative: gambling. He sure as hell wouldn't let what Gris might or might not be doing push him back into that hole.

*********************   
The sun streaming through the open blinds woke Warrick up the next morning. He was briefly disoriented: he didn't recognise the room nor the feel of the body next to him in the bed. Looking down, Warrick remembered where he was…Tina Malone's house. She'd picked him up at the bar last night, well, technically it had been earlier this morning. He smiled, remembering just how good the sex with her had been. Then the memory of why he'd gone to the bar hit him and he moaned. Of course, he didn't have conclusive proof that Gil was cheating on him with Sara…but that kiss had been mutual, not forced on either part. Looking at his watch, Warrick decided he really needed to head home, it's only 8 a.m. but he needed to be alone to think about this.

He nudged Tina gently. "Hey, Tina," he said.

"Mmmm," she murmured, stretching as she slowly woke up. "Oh, hey, Warrick," she whispered, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Leaning down, he kissed her, long and hard. "I gotta go."

She pouted at him before rolling on top of him. "Oh, so soon, baby?" she said, kissing his neck.

Warrick chuckled. "Mmm, I'd like to stay but I really do have things to do and I need to get some rest before I go on shift tonight," he said.

"I suppose you'll call me," she said moving off of him, her tone indicating that she thought exactly the opposite of what she said.

He paused for a moment before sitting up. Then he looked at her and smiled. "Even better. My shift doesn't start until midnight. Do you want to go out for a late supper, maybe around eight?"

Tina smiled at him. "That sounds wonderful, Warrick! Look, why don't you come over here for supper, make it seven and maybe we could have a little bit of fun before you go to work?"

Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love the sound of that, baby."

Fifteen minutes later, Warrick was in his truck and on the road. He considered going by Gil's but changed his mind. It's not like Gil would worry about him. If he had, Gil would've called Warrick's cell by now. Gil had never been one to be possessive and now Warrick wondered if there was a good reason for that. He found his thoughts turning to the various small things that he had chalked up to Gil being quirky: his not wanting to tell any of their co-workers about the relationship; the fact that Gil made sure they never had their two off days together (although how he managed this when Catherine looked after shift schedules, Warrick wasn't sure); and how, after almost a year together, Gil still didn't want them to move in together. Warrick sighed, he was hoping that he'd misinterpreted what he'd seen…that what his gut was telling him was wrong.

Warrick wanted nothing more than to confront his lover about this, but the CSI part of him whispered that it wanted more evidence. And deep down, he supposed that he did as well. Not that he could think of a good excuse for what he saw in the restaurant early this a.m. but still…he needed more evidence.

****************   
Warrick stood by the door of Tina's apartment. "Thanks for supper and for…dessert," he grinned. "Both were delicious."

Tina laughed. "You're welcome. Oh, can you stop by after work? I don't go in until 11 tomorrow morning," Tina said. She gave Warrick a hug and a kiss.

"I'll try but if we get a hot case…," he shrugged. "Tell you what, I'll call and let you know, okay?" He looked at his watch. "And I really have to go. Tonight was…fantastic, baby."

"So you've said. I enjoyed it, too. See you later," she said, watching him walk down to his truck.

Forty-five minutes later, Warrick was sitting in Caths' office, going through the time sheets. He told her he needed to check and see what one of his sick days had been; in reality, he was checking to see how many of Gil and Sara's days off had coincided. He felt his stomach drop as he flipped back through the months….He stopped looking when he got to January. He knew this could just be a coincidence but Warrick didn't like coincidences, especially not ones like this. He looked at their days off for the rest of the week. Gil and Sara had this coming Thursday off; Warrick wondered if he could get someone to trade shifts with him. He wouldn't put it on the sheet until the day of, before he went off shift. But he'd need an excuse.

"Hey, man, there you are!" Nick Stokes strolled into Cath's office. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Warrick looked up and smiled at his best friend. "What, we pull a case?"

"No, no. I just need to ask a favour. You've got this Saturday off, right?"

"Yep."

"Would you be willing to trade with me? I've got Wednesday and Thursday off, whichever you'd like."

Warrick couldn't believe his luck. Sometimes the gods did smile on lovesick idiots. "No problem, man. Thursday works for me, then I get a two day weekend for once!"

"You are truly a good friend, Warrick!"

"Yes, I am. And don't you forget it," he replied. "Hey, I'll let Cath know, I'll just leave her a note."

"Cool. Well, I'll catch you later, I've got to go talk to Hodges about some results."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Nick said, grinning as he left.

Warrick didn't leave a note for Catherine, he'd tell her Wednesday when he finished his shift. He had plans and didn't want Gil to know he had the same day off.

**********************   
Warrick left for "work" at his usual time; nothing different. The same good byes as usual, the same kiss. This week had been long and difficult for Warrick. Acting like there was nothing wrong took a lot of energy. He hadn't had a chance to see Tina again but planned to see her on Sunday. He had the distinct feeling he'd be a free man by then.

Instead of driving to work, he parked in the lot of an apartment building up the road, one that afforded him a good view of Gil's house. He figured if anyone noticed him, he'd just flash his badge, say he's working on a case. Taking out the binoculars, he trained them on Gil's townhouse.

His vigil was rewarded when, thirty minutes later, he saw Sara Sidle's car pull up in front. Watching her climb out, Warrick felt a hot stab of jealousy. He has never liked Sara—she's strident, unprofessional, and a bitch. Idly, he wondered if Sara knew about him…but given that Warrick spent most of his time at Gil's place, he figured that she did.

Waiting twenty more minutes, Warrick pulled out of the lot and drove back to Gil's house, parking behind Sara's car. He'd brought his picture ID, the one that he had to wear in the lab, home with him yesterday so that he could "forget" it today. It gave him the excuse he needed to come back to the house. Climbing out of the truck, Warrick took a deep breath, having no idea what he'd find.

 

He walked through the house, directly to the bedroom, calling out, "Hey, Gil, you in here? I forgot—" Warrick stopped in the doorway, truly shocked at the sight before him. Even though he'd been expecting it, catching them naked together, in the bed he shared with Gil, still cut through him like a knife. They were matching guilty looks and before either of them could move, Warrick grabbed his ID off the dresser. "I forgot my ID," he said stonily. "I'll pick the rest of my stuff up later," he paused. "You bastard."

He heard Gil get out of bed, calling after him. "Warrick, please don't go. Warrick! Please!"

Ignoring the other man's pleas, Warrick jumped into his truck and laid rubber pulling away from the curb. He couldn't believe how much it hurt him to have found out this truth. He can't believe he trusted Gil, fell in love with him only to have his trust and love betrayed like this. Warrick felt tears prickling his eyes but he refused to let them fall, to let Gil reduce him to that…

Two weeks later  
Drive-thru Wedding Chapel, Circus Circus

"Do you, Tina Elizabeth Malone, take Warrick Stephen Brown to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage; do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Reverend Reginald Davis intoned.

Looking into Warrick's beautiful green eyes, Tina smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Warrick, take Tina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage; do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" Reverend Davis asked of Warrick.

Smiling at his bride, Warrick said, "I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by the church and the State of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They kissed, deep and long. Once they broke their embrace, the minister passed over the paperwork and they signed where they needed to.

"Good luck and many years of happiness to you both."

"Thanks, Reverend," Warrick said before they drove away from the chapel window. He headed for the parking garage of Circus Circus.

"Warrick, where are we going?"

"Why, Mrs. Brown, we're going to have a bit of a honeymoon," Warrick said, holding up the key card. "It's only for two nights but it'll have to do until we can do it properly."

"But I have to work—"

"Nah, you don't. I arranged it with you boss. He was quite understanding," he said, grinning at her.

"Oh, God, that's wonderful. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but you could say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Warrick said. And it wasn't quiet a lie….


End file.
